vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the elder sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson and the paternal aunt of Hope Mikaelson. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live planning to use her to brand a new form of power which she would absorb from the powerful Freya, casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Freya escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, desperate to find out more about her family, she travelled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus's cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. Freya then put herself in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December, 24th 2014. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke when her spirit discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. When Freya reunites with her brother Finn, he informs her of Hope's life, which inspires Freya (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Early Life/The Middle Ages Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make the barren Esther able to have children of her own. She was, according to Esther, the apple of Mikael's eye. However, when she was five, Freya was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal when Esther was pregnant with Elijah and her life following that is a mystery. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up what she and Dahlia had done, which is what caused Mikael and Esther to move from Norway to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend and mentor, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In the modern day, Freya was mentioned by Elijah, when he explained to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah explained that their parents had lost a child in Europe to the plague, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children, excluding Finn and Elijah, who were born in the Old World. It was also said that Freya's death is what made Mikael become so cruel and abusive, as she was his favorite child. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', it was revealed that Freya had not been killed by the plague, but was instead given to Dahlia as payment for reversing Esther's infertility and allowing her to have her children. The payment was stated that Esther was to give Dahlia Freya, the first born child of each of her children, and every subsequent first born child for as long as Esther's line will last. Dahlia used a spell to increase her power, while also binding Freya's power to Dahlia's. Freya lived under Dahlia for many years, ostensibly as a member of her coven, but in reality, Freya was more of a slave. Dahlia poisoned Freya's mind, telling her that her mother did not want her, and that Dahlia was all she had. When Dahlia learned that Esther had turned her children into the first vampires, and thus ended her bloodline, the weight of carrying on Dahlia's plans fell onto Freya, who swore that she would never fall in love, or have a child, in order to spare any child the fate of being Dahlia's. When Dahlia attempted to cast her pseudo-immortality spell on both of them, Freya at first resisted, only to have Dahlia force it on them. For centuries they existed, slumbering for a century while their aging arrested and their power magnified, to then live for a single year. In the early 1400's, Freya met and fell in love with a man named Mathias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. 1914, New Orleans "date" in 1914.]] In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. for the first time.]] This marked the first time that the two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Freya first appeared as a young child in flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, when the circumstances regarding her "death" were revealed to be not plague, but by given as a payment to her aunt Dahlia in return for the magic necessarily to allow Esther to have Freya and her siblings in the first place. She was seen being doted on by young Mikael in Norway, and was again seen being taken away from her mother and twin brother, Finn, by Dahlia. In The Map of Moments, Freya as a young woman appears in a flashback to 1914 as her brother Kol's date at The Abattoir, where she meets her family, including Rebekah. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Rebekah was trapped within the witch Asylum when Freya's spirit appeared. Freya guided Rebekah to her body, which was encased in a glass coffin. Also, she communicated with Rebekah via word tiles, asking Rebekah who she was, and later, telling Rebekah her name. In Sanctuary, Freya leaves her room and stands over Rebekah while she sleeps and is experiencing visions of when Dahlia took her. She is seen masquerading as a recent arrival at the Asylum who Rebekah talks to. She is seen watching cartoons and enjoying them. Rebekah gives her an apple she had stolen. Later, the Kindred attack her for stealing the apple and Rebekah defends her but is punished by the Kindred. Later, Rebekah goes to her room to find one of the Kindred dead and Cassie in league with them. As they plan to beat Rebekah up, Freya arrives and uses her magic to easily dispatch the Kindred. She then turns to Cassie and kills her for her betrayal of Rebekah, citing that she hates traitors. She then uses her magic to break the spell sealing them in the cottage. Before leaving, she tells Rebekah that they are sisters and had met in 1914 when Kol was daggered but that she ended up imprisoned in the cottage because of her association with him. She then tells Rebekah that she will soon visit their brothers and expects their best behavior before leaving. In The Devil is Damned, Freya easily locates Finn and after they reunite, explains that after Dahlia took her from Esther, Freya was allowed to live and Dahlia taught her magic, eventually a spell that would allow her to hibernate for a century before awakening for simply one year of aging, thus preserving them. Freya also reveals that Dahlia has a grudge against Freya for her escape and as a consequence, Freya has been running and hiding from her aunt for a thousand years. Freya (knowing the deal between her mother and Dahlia) shares the same motive to kill her niece, Hope, in hopes of preventing the renaissance of her aunt Dahlia. Freya easily locates Hope at the safe house and Finn goes there. Upon his arrival there, Finn is killed by Elijah after a short battle. In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', Freya had given her pendant to Finn before his confrontation with Elijah. After Finn's death, she finds his body in the morgue and, using the power of the pendant, brings him back. She then then tells him that .]]Dahlia will be coming when she senses Hope doing magic, which was how she had known the time had come to take Freya. In They All Asked For You, Freya is first seen when Finn expresses his intentions to return to the tomb where Mikael is still being kept, so that he could once again begin channeling their father to regain the powers he was forced to relinquish. Freya takes the opportunity to request that Finn allow her to take a few minutes with their father, .]]and Finn tries to sway her against this, telling her that their father is no longer the man she remembered from when she was five years old. Despite this, he eventually relents and takes Freya to Mikael and when Finn asks if she also wants some time with their mother Freya coldly tells Finn that Esther is nothing to her and to let her rot, Finn leaves Freya and Mikael alone as he takes Esther's body elsewhere. Freya proceeds to revive her father with a spell and a drop of her blood, and he immediately attacks her after awakening. When she reveals her identity, and Klaus.]]Mikael is very wary of Freya, considering this to be a trick and foul play, but as Freya begins to recount memories from her childhood that only the two of them shared, Mikael is overwhelmed with emotion as he comes to believe her. Near tears, he then embraces his daughter saying, "My beautiful Freya. My daughter," happy to be reunited with her. They are then seen to be working together when a werewolf comes to the cemetery. Mikael - still famished - killed the first wolf but Freya called him off before he would kill Aiden, instead sending her father off to procure items needed to defeat Dahlia. Later in Lafayette Cemetery Freya appeared after Klaus had mortally injured Finn's vessel Vincent Griffith. Freya heals Vincent's wound and Finn is shortly afterwards removed from Vincent's body and into Freya's talisman where she claims he would be safe and would do no harm to Hope. Freya later meets her brothers Klaus and Elijah for the first time in centuries. However, it doesn't go to plan. Their confrontation turns into a fight and Freya had the upper hand. In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, Freya is dragged by her brother to meet her mother for the first time in 1,000 years in order to get Esther`s help in getting rid of Eva and getting Rebekah back. Esther gives them a spell that will allow them to enter Eva's mind in order to find Rebekah and kill Eva so that Eva's body will be a hollow shell for Rebekah to inhabit. However, Freya claim that she cannot do the spell because it requires an anchor and since she is forever running, she doesn't have one. She quickly suggests that she will use Klaus as an anchor for the spell which Klaus quickly denies due to the fact that she will also be entering Klaus' mind as well as Eva's. Ester tells Klaus that this is what she wanted all along, for her to enter his mind and find out all of his weaknesses and exploit them. Later Elijah pulls Freya out of there and volunteers for himself to be the anchor instead of Klaus because nothing is worth loosing Rebekah. During the spell, Vincent ask how will they deal with Eva whilst there in her mind which Freya holds up a knife and casts a spell on it and stabs Vincent with it so that when he enters Eva's mind he will take the dagger with him. After the spell has begun, Freya realizes how much power is needed to maintain and that if Elijah lets go they will be lost forever. Klaus turns up and helps Elijah hold Freya granting her permission to enter his mind. At the end of the episode, Freya is seen walking in Lafayette Cemetery towards her mother, talking about that Klaus should never of let her go inside his mind because now she knows they can never be allies, that Klaus will never trust her and that she will turn her family against him. Ester responds with I was right about you. The episode ends with Freya killing Ester by metamorphosis into starlings which instantly died. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Freya wasted no time in trying to find Dahlia and inoculate their ranks from being manipulated by her aunt. However, she was hurt upon being rejected by Hayley and Rebekah when the latter found out that Dahlia has been drawing on her this whole time. She met Dahlia again and her emotional guard was reduced to nothingness as Dahlia mocked Freya's efforts to reconnect with her family and threatened to wipe them all out until Freya would have no one but Dahlia to run to. Freya ran back into the Abattoir to warn her family of Dahlia's plans, explaining that she understood the mistrust her family has of her and she doesn't want her father and half-brother to be hurt by Dahlia. Freya stood up to Dahlia when she came to St. Anne's Church with Elijah but her aunt made short work of her. However, she was saved when her father intervened. Unfortunately, Dahlia got a hold of the weapon meant to kill her and destroyed it before their eyes, with Freya screaming in defeat. She then listened as Dahlia promised to spare their lives so long as Hope is given to her. Upon returning to the Abattoir, Freya scolded Klaus for making the mistake of attacking Dahlia head-on with only one weapon at their disposal. However, her disapproval became utter anguish as Klaus partially drove the White Oak Stake into Mikael's chest and threatened Freya to not use magic if she wanted her father alive. Held back by Elijah, Freya cried out in horror as her father died by Klaus's hands, but not without apologizing to her and telling her that he loves her. Klaus nonchalantly reasoned that Mikael's ashes could be used to make another weapon and left them in the courtyard. Freya tried to run after him but Elijah held her back as she mourned Mikael's death. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya is mourning Mikael in the cemetery. Although unhappy with him, Rebekah still defends Klaus to Freya despite Mikael's murder. Freya does not understand why Rebekah remains so loyal to Klaus, and subsequently demands that Rebekah choose between the two of them. In City Beneath The Sea, In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, Klaus convinces Dahlia to link herself to him so that she could break her slumber. However, once they are linked, Klaus daggers himself, neutralizing both himself and Dahlia. Freya awakens in the back of their ride with Hope at her side. She calls Rebekah and Elijah comes to them, telling her that Klaus's actions were a result of his discovery that her blood wouldn't have worked to kill Dahlia: she didn't break her heart, Esther did. The Mikaelsons hijack Davina's spell to resurrect Kol, resurrecting Esther instead. However, Freya planned to end Dahlia herself by staking Klaus while they were still linked. However, Dahlia's magic was powerful enough to destroy the dagger and the link while she was still neutralized. Upon awakening, she takes both Freya and the White Oak Stake. Taking her to where people were once executed in New Orleans, Dahlia planned to kill Freya but her siblings arrive with Esther to stop her and save their sister. Dahlia desintegrates the stake into ash and uses it to kill Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah simultaneously. Esther saves her children by neutralizing her sister's magic with the cursed shackles, allowing Freya to break Dahlia's protection spell and Klaus to kill both Esther and Dahlia. Finally free, Freya is accepted by her family, including Klaus, who asks her to help raise Hope, which she accepts. She also heals Eva's body, allowing Rebekah to return to it for her chance at a normal life. Personality Not much has been shown of Freya's personality as a child, however she did say that she and Finn would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. In 1914, Freya appears at a Christmas Ball held by the Original Family and acts friendly enough to a clueless Rebekah (who knows nothing of her true identity) who believes she is on a date with Kol, a shy Freya assured her otherwise before the Original Vampire was occupied elsewhere. She only came to the party because she was so desperate to see her family. Freya convinced everyone in the Cottage that she was like any other inmate, but in truth, she is a strong and powerful young woman who is very much in control. She has a firm sense of honor, as she killed Cassie for betraying Rebekah to the Kindred. She has a fondness for her little sister and approves of who she is, having observed her throughout her stay in the Cottage and when Rebekah was in danger, Freya showed no hesitation in protecting her. As such, she has shown disapproval of her younger brothers' conducts and asks Rebekah to inform them that she'll be making her presence known soon, expecting that they would be on their best behavior. This shows that she has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Mikaelson children. Freya has also exhibited a rebellious and independent streak, as she fled from her aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been running ever since. She has also shown a fondness for Finn, as he was the next of the Mikaelson clan she visited. She seems to have some nostalgia for him, as she embraced him upon meeting. Freya has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at all times. When she learned that Klaus had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Finn's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing for old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Freya has said that she has learned one hard lesson since parting from her family. It's that some things must die so that others can live. Though it seemed that she was referring to Hope, current events show that she could be referring to Dahlia. Freya seemingly has a degree of morality as she sealed Finn's spirit into her pendant so that he wouldn't lay a hand on Hope, believing that he would not resort to threatening an infant. She is very fond of her father and has never forgotten the last time she saw him, patiently awaiting the moment she reunites with Mikael. However, she has significant disdain for Esther, as she resents her mother for giving her away and blames Esther for destroying her and her siblings. This hatred only worsened when Esther claimed that Freya lost the light within her and accused her of working with Dahlia despite having just enough reason to despise her. Not only that, she also ranted about not being able to cast the spell to save Rebekah on her own because she never had a home to anchor her power to because of what happened 1,000 years ago. Upon revealing her background, it could be said that she is simply a tortured soul longing to free herself of the bonds that Dahlia cast upon her and attain vengeance for the misery that she dealt with century after century. Having lost the man she loves and her beloved son in Dahlia's pursuit of ultimate power, she allies with her estranged siblings in the hopes of vanquishing her aunt once and for all. The damage that Freya suffered caused her to become a methodical and cunning individual, using the spell to save Rebekah as an opportunity to reach into Klaus's mind and learn his secrets. However, she showed little interest in what secrets were in her brother's mind, casually brushing them off as of little use to her. She even threatened Klaus, saying that her patience with him won't last forever. Upon doing so, she finally accepted the fact that Klaus will never trust her and instead opts to turn their siblings against him one by one and killed Esther in vengeance for abandoning her and to make sure Klaus doesn't find out. Dahlia's return brought out the fear in Freya and she appealed to her siblings to help her save Mikael and Klaus from her aunt's wrath. Then, we see Freya in utter anguish and heartbreak as Klaus kills Mikael so his ashes could be used as a weapon to murder Dahlia. She held this against Klaus so much that she gave an ultimatum to Elijah and Rebekah to either side with her or lose her if they choose their half-brother. Freya's desperation became clear when she resolved to use Hope as bait against Dahlia, something that made her family question her motives. According to Dahlia, Freya is a ungrateful person. She is also shown to be selfish, vindictive and spiteful as she plans to turn her siblings against Klaus, simply because she knows her half-brother will never trust her. It is later revealed that Freya was not as moral as she appears to be, as she was willing to use her niece Hope, as bait to lure Dahlia into a trap, just to get rid of the person she hates the most, completely disregarding the fact that something could go wrong, as Dahlia could get Hope for example. Though she was forced into becoming the bait to lure Dahlia into a trap, Freya took it with her head held high. She explained that her actions were due to jealousy of Hope for having people who would go to extreme lengths to protect her and Freya not knowing what it is like. She willingly goes along with Elijah's plan, happy to have known what having a family is like for a brief moment rather than spending an eternity running and in solitude. She had a disparaging view of Klaus, questioning why Rebekah would still defend him after he joined Dahlia in the pursuit of Hope. However, when faced with the prospect of having to kill her younger brother to end Dahlia, she admitted that she doesn't want to and that Klaus was the family she always wanted but because of Dahlia she'll be forever alone. In the end, she chose to remain by Klaus's side to care for Hope while giving Rebekah the opportunity she had only regained recently - the chance to choose her own fate. Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a extremely beautiful and gorgeous young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. Powers and Abilities During her early life, Freya experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Freya has proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery by making her bleed out from the inside. With the aid of her talisman, Freya managed to heal Rebekah's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Fauline Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden by multiple cloaking spells. She was also able to break through the spell that hid her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of one hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant in case he failed and was killed by their siblings. Thus, after his "death", Freya channeled the power from her pendant and managed to resurrect Finn even without the Other Side. This is yet another testament to Freya's great power. Though, it is possible that Finn's spirit was somehow bound to the necklace Freya gave him, which allowed her to achieve such a great feat without the presence of the Other Side. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. She augmented the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. She also drew out Finn's spirit from Vincent's body and sealed it within her pendant. She even put Vincent to sleep with a wave of her hand and a simple command. Dahlia cast a spell on Freya which allowed the former to draw power from the latter while allowing Freya's power to grow with time. Dahlia then enchanted Freya with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Freya to live for one year. During this period, she would be functionally immortal. This is ultimately proven when Freya ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Klaus. With these enhancements, it is likely that she is more powerful than a conventional witch. Freya's power is further exhibited by her ability to break apart the shackles that were meant to prevent a witch from using their powers, and then instantaneously subdued Klaus by snapping his neck with the power of her mind, something most conventional witches cannot do to the Original Hybrid. She used a spell of Esther's to reach inside Eva Sinclair's mind while drawing on Elijah and Klaus as anchors and bring Marcel and Vincent with her in hopes of bringing Rebekah back, even enchanting a dagger so Vincent could bring it with him on the journey. The same spell allowed her to reach inside the minds of Klaus and Elijah and know all of their secrets. Finally, she destroyed Esther with a spell drawing on her talisman and with the simple gesture of touching her mother's forehead, she caused Lenore's body to transform into starlings that died in an instant. Freya tried a spell with Rebekah to locate Dahlia, and would have succeeded had Rebekah not gained a vision of Dahlia channeling Freya from tactile contact with her. Freya also has proven adept to creating her own spells, as she was the person who came up with the plan to bind the three sources of Dahlia's power (sacred soil from her homeland of Norway, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, and Freya's own blood to represent the person who came the closest to love that Dahlia has ever felt) in order to create a weapon that would render her mortal, and, by proxy, able to be killed by conventional means. Freya's skill in locator spells are evident when she managed to locate Hope in the Bayou in hopes of using her as bait against Dahlia. She also easily located the hidden White Oak Stake by using a toothpick in a glass of bourbon to pinpoint it's location. She used the same ingredients meant to kill Dahlia in a spell that allowed her to create a "killing field" in the Abattoir that will render Dahlia powerless once she steps foot within it. Freya also easily subdued Marcel, a two-century-old vampire and kept him at bay, without even concetrating.While unable to fight Dahlia's magic directly, Freya easily disrupted Dahlia's spell as soon as the latter's magic was temporarily weakened by the cursed shackles. She also easily cured her siblings of their white-oak-induced sickness with a wave of her hand, by causing them to cough up the ashes of the white oak stake. Later on, Freya healed Eva Sinclair's dead body and even allowed Rebekah to inhabit it again. It is currently unknown if she has retained her semi-immortality or invulnerability, following Dahlia's demise. Weaknesses Freya's weaknesses are unknown, but due to being immortal and filled with immense power, she may not have any. Although according to her, there is a way to kill Dahlia which might mean that she can also be killed in the same way as well. It was also revealed that despite having great power, she cannot cast spells of enormous power on her own because her magic is not anchored to one place. Also, she is considerably helpless against her aunt Dahlia despite being powerful herself. Relationships * Freya and Hope (Aunt & Niece) * Freya and Finn (Sister and Brother) * Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister) * Rebekah and Freya (Sisters) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter) *Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter) *Freya and Dahlia (Niece & Aunt/Enemies) *Freya and Hope (Aunt & Niece) Appearances The Originals: Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Illusion) *''Sanctuary (First modern day appearance) *The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Name * Freya is a feminine name of Nordic origin (freɪə). The name means "lady". It stems from Norse mythology, Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, war and death. * If Freya was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Mikaeldotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia *Freya was first mentioned by Elijah in ''Klaus'', ''though not by name, although her first actual appearance was in the second season of ''The Originals. *Elijah mentioned that his parents had seven children in total in Klaus''Klaus'', which was the first time Freya was referenced, though her name was not known until Wheel Inside the Wheel. Until that point, the fandom believed that Freya was actually a son named Aaron, due to the runes that were carved into the Lockwood Cellar. *Her "death" caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. * Her aunt kidnapping her all because of a deal she made with Esther is a nod to the fairy tale about , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the first born of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. *** Technically, this is false because Freya was pregnant with a son in the 1400's with her lover Matthias, but in order to keep her son from being a slave she drank Dahlia's strongest poison to take her and the baby's life to be free. however Dahlia's longevity spell kept Freya from dying, but it ended up killing her son. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century long slumber because of an spell her aunt cast to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumably) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In ''They All Asked For You'', Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of ''They All Asked For You'', Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In ''Save My Soul'', it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immorality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Klaus re-introduces Freya to Esther in Exquisite Corpse, when they needed someone that knew the spell that will bring Rebekah back to controlling Eva Sinclair body's when she regained control. *Freya kills Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she reveals to Esther her plans to turn every family member against Klaus. When Esther asked her why she was telling her this, Freya replies, "because you won't be around to see it." * Freya shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: ** Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katerina didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have committed suicide. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. *She is the second female non-main and also witch character to appear in more than 10 consecutive episodes (11 in that case) in a single season, after Genevieve. *Freya will now be in Season 3 as it has been confirmed that Riley Voelkel has been promoted to being a regular. http://tvline.com/2015/05/11/the-originals-season-3-riley-voelkel-series-regular-freya/ *Freya is the second witch character to be played by her actress, Riley Voelkel. The first was young Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven. *Freya is currently the oldest living being and also the oldest immortal. *Freya was the second character to be seen pregnant in The Originals. The first was Hayley. **Hayley, however, was shown with her baby in present day while Freya's was a flashback in Save My Soul. Gallery Freya.PNG Normal_TheOriginals206-0762.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0763.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2298.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2330.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2346.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1765.jpeg The_Originals_-_Freya_-_ghost.gif Normal_TheOriginals212-0192.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0317.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0318.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0328.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0750.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0755.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0778.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0803.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-0811.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1263.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1270.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1335.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1339.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1342.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1790.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1809.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1817.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1822.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1824.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-1847.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2145.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2151.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2157.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2160.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2171.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2181.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2196.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals212-2228.jpeg Tumblr_njjc4h0wew1qhg6ebo1_250.gif The-originals-Freya-2x13.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0048.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0056.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0058.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0063.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0080.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0081.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0082.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0094.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0118.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0484.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0488.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0490.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0497.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0520.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0538.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0546.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0547.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0562.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0579.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals213-0587.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0259.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0274.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0275.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0334.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2571.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-0325.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2631.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2594.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2586.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals214-2590.jpeg 10352.gif Freya_2x15.png Normal_TheOriginals215-0116.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0120.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0124.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0129.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0130.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0131.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0132.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0134.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0136.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0140.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0142.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0143.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0145.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0152.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0154.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0167.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0175.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0177.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0182.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0185.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0382.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0383.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0384.jpeg|Family reunion... Sort off. Normal_TheOriginals215-0386.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0391.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0395.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0411.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0413.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0415.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0421.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0423.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0425.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0426.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0427.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0429.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0431.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0434.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0435.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0771.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0772.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0777.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0779.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0783.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0785.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0791.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0794.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0796.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0799.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0800.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0801.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0802.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0806.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0807.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0808.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0810.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0811.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0812.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0814.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0820.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0822.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0823.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0824.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0825.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0826.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0827.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0828.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0829.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0831.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0837.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0848.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0849.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0852.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0853.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0854.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0859.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0860.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0862.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0863.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0864.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0865.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0869.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0872.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0873.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0874.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0875.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0876.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0877.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0878.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-0879.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1424.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1425.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1429.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1430.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1431.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1774.jpeg|Hey Bros. Normal_TheOriginals215-1778.jpeg|Sorry I'm lates. Normal_TheOriginals215-1789.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1790.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1795.jpeg|Removing Finn's spirit from Vincent Griffith's body. Normal_TheOriginals215-1815.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1818.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1820.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1821.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1822.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1826.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1829.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1830.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1832.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1834.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1837.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1839.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1846.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1847.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1852.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1853.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1854.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1860.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1861.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1863.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1864.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1866.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1885.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1890.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1891.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1892.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1894.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1898.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1899.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1904.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1905.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1906.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1907.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1916.jpeg|I find it funny that we're all arguing here, there's Finn/Vincent whatever down there sleeping and we don't care. Normal_TheOriginals215-1917.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals215-1918.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1919.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1920.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1921.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1927.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1941.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1948.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1949.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1960.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1969.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1971.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1972.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1974.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1983.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1984.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1986.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1987.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1988.jpeg| Normal_TheOriginals215-1989.jpeg| Freya_Mikaelson's_Exquisite_Corps.png| References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Firstborns Category:Mothers Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Help Needed Category:Immortal